


True Love's Kiss

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I failed, I tried for angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Teeth rottingly sweet, minor matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: The first time they kissed was in high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'll ever post here. Be nice :)

The first time they kissed was in high school. It was after graduation and it was an accident neither of them could have prevented.

Iwaizumi was the first one to recover and pull Oikawa out of his daze. Oikawa wanted to say something but held back the words, afraid that breaking the silence would change something.

He just let Iwaizumi drag him by the wrists towards where their parents were. They weren’t silent because Oikawa kept pointing at random places and things he had memories of. Iwaizumi was quiet except for small grunts and occasional humming.

Their families had dinner together and everything was normal, or as normal as it could get.

Oikawa couldn’t sleep properly that night because the kiss kept appearing in his mind.

 _Think of something else_ he kept willing himself.

 _Think of how your kouhais are going to beat Shiratorizawa and Karasuno next year,_ everyone knows how much Oikawa wants that to happen.

 _Think of aliens, those are your favorite right?_ Oikawa tried and failed that night to make himself think of something else.

***

Oikawa woke up to the sound of a door being busted open. Being in his sleepy daze he paid no mind to it until he heard footsteps. There was also someone yanking off the ufo blanket that covered his body which exposed him to the cold. Only then did he realize that it was his door that was opened so he suddenly sat upright and hit someone on the face.

“What the fuck, Oikawa!” Oikawa looked down on the floor where Iwaizumi was nursing his left cheek.

He hurriedly went beside his best friend to examine the damage. Iwaizumi’s cheek was red but it didn’t look like it would bruise, his face was hard anyways.

“Iwa-chan it's your fault for sneaking up on me so early in the morning.” Oikawa was now back to his bed, his blanket wrapped around him.

“It’s fucking one in the afternoon you dumbass. I tried texting you but you weren’t responding.” Iwaizumi threw a stuffed alien at his best friend. He wasn’t looking at Oikawa anymore so nothing could’ve prepared him for what was about to happen.

“Iwa-chan you missed me.” Oikawa jumped at Iwaizumi, where the latter was a second too late to look up.

Everything went down and Iwaizumi felt hurt everywhere added that Oikawa was on top of him. When both men stopped groaning they opened their eyes to see that Oikawa was straddling Iwaizumi.

They were frozen for a moment before they entangled themselves from each other like they were on fire. Their backs were facing each other, no one was saying a word. The only sound they could hear were their own heartbeats.

Iwaizumi was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat. “You should get dressed. We’re going to shop for uni with Issei and Takahiro.”

The second Iwaizumi finished his sentece he was out of the room. _What the fuck was that?_ he thought as he went to his own house which was only a few steps away from Oikawa’s.

***

The second time they kissed was in their apartment in Tokyo, away from their homes. The only thing familiar was the two of them.

They were watching some TV show when Oikawa suddenly hugged Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi tried to push Oikawa away until he heard sniffling and his shirt felt wet. _No, no, no, fuck this can't be happening_ , he was weak when it comes to tears especially if those tears belonged to Oikawa. He tried to remove the hug again, only this time he was gentle.

“Wow you look ugly.” He said once his best friend broke from the one sided hug.

Oikawa just pouted at him and whispered a “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.”

They both fell into quietness, a calm before the storm. Oikawa was smiling but Iwaizumi knows that that smile was fake, the smile that tried to hide the pain. Iwaizumi hated that smile and would rather not see it on Oikawa’s face.

“What’s wro-“ He got cut off, “Nothing’s wrong, Iwa-chan. I just got emotional with what we’re watching.”

Iwaizumi moved his gaze back to the tv and moved them back to Oikawa.

“We’re watching Mr. Bean, Shittykawa.” Oikawa changed into a pained expression but it quickly got replaced with his fake smile.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what’s going on with his best friend so he just stared at him, giving him time.

Oikawa must’ve noticed Iwaizumi staring so he spoke, “Really. I’m fine, Iwa-chan. Stop frowning you’ll get wrinkles.” He tried to laugh but it was so obvious that it was forced.

“I’m your best friend, right?” Iwaizumi asked him.

“Of course you are, Iwa-chan. What a silly question to ask." Oikawa brushed off the question like it was nothing.

“Then why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” That last line was enough for the waterworks to come back.

Oikawa was now hugging Iwaizumi again like his life depended on it.

He wasn’t just crying anymore, he was sobbing and wailing.

The last time Iwaizumi has seen Oikawa like this was when they lost to Karasuno, when their high school career was over.

He hugged his best friend back, just holding him and rocking him like a baby.

“I-I’m s-sorry, I-Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tried wiping his tears but they just continued falling. He was starting to hiccup and his face was full of snot and tears, so was Iwaizumi’s shirt.

They spent about ten more minutes in that position until Oikawa calmed down a bit.

“I miss home." He said this so quietly that Iwaizumi almost didn't hear him.

"Is this what you're crying about?" Oikawa only nodded in response because he started crying again.

“Just let it all out, I’ll listen to you. I’ll always do.” Iwaizumi was now stroking Oikawa’s hair in hopes that the action would comfort the crying man.

Oikawa took a shaky breath before speaking again. “I-I just really miss home, you know. I–I miss coming home to see my mom in the kitchen preparing dinner. I miss my s-sister. I miss Takeru. I miss the team.”

“I miss home too.” Iwaizumi quietly said. Oikawa raised his head to look at his best friend, shocked to see a few tears on his face.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa used his softest voice. Iwaizumi wiped his face using the back of his hand. “It’s your fault, Trashykawa,” he sniffed.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa said again. “Wha-“ Iwaizumi didn’t get to finish what he was trying to say because his chapped lips met with soft ones.

Iwaizumi was stunned at first and didn’t know what to do. Oikawa must’ve felt his hesitation because he tried to deepen the kiss by putting his hand on Iwaizumi’s neck and pulling him towards him.

Iwaizumi then finally relaxed into the kiss and tried to dominate it, in which he succeeded in doing so. They exchanged a few more kisses until they broke apart to breathe.

They were both breathing heavily, neither of them looking at each other. Oikawa was about to say something but Iwaizumi pulled him to his lap.

“Iwa-chan what are you doing?” Oikawa was blushing furiously and was trying to hide it using his hands.

Iwaizumi just smirked at Oikawa and tried to remove the hands covering his face without much force. “Iwa-chan no.” Oikawa said.

“Why not?” Iwaizumi’s tone was teasing which surprised Oikawa because he never heard his precious Iwa-chan use that kind of tone in all the years they’ve been together.

“Because…” Oikawa sounded like he was about to throw a tantrum.

“How am I supposed to kiss you then?” Oikawa, due to shock, removed his hands and gawked at the man in front of him.

“Now you look stupid.” Iwaizumi earned a light punch in the chest for that statement.

“Iwa-chan you’re so mean.” Oikawa punched him again, harder this time.

“That hurt.” Iwaizumi now cupped Oikawa’s face brought it closer to his own. Their faces were centimeters apart and they could feel each others breaths.

“Do you want me to stop?” Iwaizumi’s voice was no more than a whisper and he was staring intently into Oikawa’s eyes.

“No.” Oikawa started to move closer, dying to close the gap.

“Good, because I don’t think I’d be able to.” With the final word, Iwaizumi closed the gap and kissed the living daylights out of Oikawa.

***

The third time they kissed was the morning after. It was when Oikawa woke up to see Iwaizumi staring at him. Oikawa flashed the other with his brightest smile, and got rewarded with a kiss and something more.

“So what are we now?” Iwaizumi asked him after their morning activity. He was now collecting the clothes scattered all over the floor.

Oikawa propped himself on one elbow. “Are you asking me out, Iwa-chan?” His voice was laced with teasing but Iwaizumi knows the question was serious so he dropped the clothes and went back to the bed where Oikawa was.

He sat by the edge where Oikawa’s feet were. “Only if you want to.” Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal but his heart may tell otherwise due to its erratic beating.

Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi.Their position as weird but it was perfect.

“Of course I’d love to go out with you, Iwa-chan. We’ve got to tell Makki and Mattsun.” Before Iwaizumi could stop him he was already walking towards the bathroom.

***

“So when’s the wedding?” Hanamaki teasingly asked them the minute they sat down.

They met at a café near the university, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the first ones to arrive because the other pair got “caught up on something”.

Their friends didn’t need to be told that they were going out because they were pretty obvious according to Hanamaki. “I could smell it on both of you” was what he said.

“Smell what?” Oikawa questioned him. “The smell of sex.” Iwaizumi chocked on his drink and Matsukawa obviously grinned at them.

Oikawa looked genuinely shocked. “Makki you’re not supposed to say those things in public.” Hanamaki just laughed, “Oh. So you’re not denying it?”. Matsukawa gave him a high five, “Nice one.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were blushing furiously because of their friends.

“Fuck you both,” was all Iwaizumi managed to tell them.

“Oh c’mon you two. No need to be shy around us.” Hanamaki was obviously enjoying this.

After a few minutes of teasing, mostly from Hanamaki, they were now having a proper conversation. “Actually, Issei and I also have something to say.”

“What is it, Makki?” Oikawa asked.

“We’ve been together since high school,” was all Hanamaki.

“What?!” Iwaizumi was too shocked that he accidentally screamed.

The three other were looking at him.

“Huh. I’ve always known,” Oikawa said.

“You knew?” Iwaizumi was still recovering from the shock, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you all tell me?” Iwaizumi was feeling betrayed.

“Calm down, Iwa-chan. They didn’t tell me. It was just obvious to me.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded to that.

“Hajime you’re just too dense sometimes.”

Issei had a crumpled receipt thrown at his face because of what he said.

The four of them spent the rest of the day exploring around Tokyo and having fun because university will start in a few days.

***

They stopped counting their kisses because deep down they both know that keeping count will be futile since they were going to keep doing this until the day they die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I would love it if you gave my story kudos and please leave something on the comment section. I will see you guys next time :)


End file.
